End of the Road Island
by pagman
Summary: An AU fic with crossovers from more than a couple of shows. You are guaranteed to like at least one show in this fic. Current television shows included are Lost, CSI, 24, House, CSI:NY, Bones, and The XFiles.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: The characters that are contained within this story are not mine. I am not delusional and I know that they will never be mine. **

**A/N: I actually had a beta for this fic and since she knows who she is I will not play favorites by mentioning her. This is about as AU as you can get and future chapters will develop on its AU qualities.**

* * *

The world sat glued to their television. News carriers all over the world were playing the same video clips with the same warning: _"The following images may disturb some viewers," _over and over again. 

A long shot of what appeared to be an island in paradise with white sand beaches was followed with a close-up of what those white sand beaches held. A fuselage of a plane was scattered on the beach as if a child had picked up a toy and then thrown it to the ground; no longer wanting it. Huts had been constructed haphazardly across the expanse of sand and those watching at home felt for the victims struggle to establish a civilization.

That wasn't the surprising thing; every survivor of a plane crash tries to make shelter. The surprising thing was the bodies. The most gruesome scene was the bodies.

"We once again report breaking news coming out of the Pacific." The news reporter took a moment to glance once again at the teleprompter before continuing. "It would appear that Oceanic Flight 815, which left from Sydney bound for Los Angeles, has been found on a previously unknown island. The worst has been confirmed for families with loved ones on the flight as bodies are visible from the sky. No one is allowed access to the beach though it has been confirmed by our sources that CSIs, forensic anthropologists, FBI agents, doctors, and even members of the elite American counter terrorist unit will be flying to the island. We now move to our correspondent at the Las Vegas airport where the elite criminalists from the Las Vegas Crime Lab will be making the journey to the island. What can you tell us Ilene?"

"Not much Bob. The media is being kept behind road blocks and those attempting to cross them are arrested. The airport has been closed until tomorrow. I'm told that it is similar all over America. LAX has been closed as has Miami, Washington DC and New York. The airport in Sydney, Australia, where Oceanic Flight 815 left off from, has been closed and this closure includes the train system under the airport. If anywhere is being affected by this event it is Sydney. It should be pointed out that governments are taking this very seriously. Earlier I spoke to Conrad Ecklie, Director of the Las Vegas crime lab. He said that while he does not envy those CSIs embarking on their journey to the other side of the world he wished he was joining them."

"Thanks Ilene," said Bob from the news station.

"Bob, the plane has just taxied down the runway. Their flight plan has been kept secret thought they will probably stop somewhere to refuel before moving on to Sydney."

"I'll check in with you later Ilene to see if you have learnt anything else. We now cross live to John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York, where I am informed that a car has just pulled up outside. Phil what can you tell us?"

Phil gave the same report as Ilene, from New York. Bob tried to ask insightful questions about the occupants of the car but nothing was known about them. Bob the news presenter then went back to telling loyal viewers at home the few precious facts they had, facts that would soon be imprinted on the mind of the world.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you haven't seen Snakes On A Plane do so now! Yes, largely unmotivated to updated…**

**

* * *

**

Grissom crossed off the last piece of luggage on his mental checklist before stepping onto the plane. Once inside he checked that everyone was present and accounted for.

_"Sara, check. Warrick, check. Catherine, check. Nick, check. Greg, check,"_ he thought to himself as he sat himself down in the seat next to Sara and buckled his seatbelt.

No expense had been spared on this trip and they were flying on a private jet. Ecklie, being Ecklie, joked that it would be like a vacation, what with the private jet taking them first to LA then on to Sydney. From there they would be a few short hours away from the start of processing a mass grave disguised in the form of an island. _Certainly_ a great vacation.

The plane slowly taxied down the runway and took lifted into the sky, climbing higher and higher. When the fasten seatbelt sign was turned off Grissom stood to address his traveling companions.

"I don't need to tell you how difficult the following days and weeks are going to be. What we're undertaking is something that has captured the world's attention and something that the world should never need to experience." He paused and saw that the entire team was nodding along with him. "Despite what Ecklie may say this will be anything but a vacation. I know that you all have the experience to deal with whatever we may see."

_"Um…,"_ thought Grissom. _"Now I've run out of ideas. How can I end this spiel…?"_

"Um…" he began. "Yeah, I've pretty much said all that needs to be said," and with that he sat back down.

The flight progressed as normal. After a few uncomfortable looks and a less than subtle, "take it to the bathroom," from Greg, Grissom and Sara did just that.Joining the Mile High Club was better than Sara had ever alluded to.

Greg had brought a delicious Caesar salad with him but had no utensil to eat it with. He asked Nick who, likewise, did not have a utensil. Nick went to search the back of the plane where the likes of the bar were located. When he came back he pro-offered all that he could find, a spork.

"Damnit!" cried Greg. "How am I supposed to eat my surely delicious salad with only a useless spork?"

"Sporks are not useless," Nick replied.

"And just what can sporks be used for Nicky?"

There was silence from Nicky. Fortunately Nick could say something useful. "Doesn't this remind you of that scene in Snakes On A Plane with the plastic spork?"

"Oh my God I love that movie," said Greg. "Ah, Nick…I hope that there aren't any snakes on this plane."

"Wouldn't that be so scary if that actually happened Greg?"

"I don't think I'll ever complain about useless utensils in the form of a spork ever again…Especially if it saves my life from snakes" said Greg.

Nick and Greg then sat in their seats in silence but did not buckle their seatbelts just incase some snakes came and they had to defend themselves with sporks. Greg didn't even eat his Caesar salad.

All the while, Catherine flirted openly with Warrick.

They landed in Los Angeles without an incident with snake. Press could be seen straining to get passed the police block but their attempts were unsuccessful.

Grissom was the first to step off the plane and the smog and heat that greeted him was nearly unbearable. Though Grissom was used to Vegas heat, Vegas lacked the thick blanket of smog that seemed to linger over the Los Angeles area. It was the smog that annoyed Grissom.

Grissom was having a lucky day though, and with him on the plane was his trusty hat. He placed it on his head then, without making a big deal about it, he placed his sunglasses over his eyes to protect his eyes from the harsh glare of the sun.

Sara followed him off the plane and when he wore that hat of his she found herself attracted to him more than ever. Subtly, she let her had brush his lower back and her lips grazed his ear as she whispered something inaudible.

Nick and Greg nearly ran off the plane looking over their shoulders for snakes as they did so and when Catherine stepped off the plane she was immensely glad that she decided to wear her short shorts and a halter top. Warrick was so hot that he unbuttoned another button on his shirt.

They all stopped what they were doing when they saw the man waiting for them. His blond hair and slick leather jacket gave him a cool, businessman look that was off-set by the sharp outline of the gun in his waistband.

"Dr. Grissom, I'm Jack Bauer. Welcome to Los Angeles. We've set up a moveable command post in a lounge that will be moved to the plane when we leave. Any questions?" Jack paused and looked around the group. He just hoped that these CSIs were as good as their careers made them out to be. "Nope? Good. Let's move out then."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, I am aware that this is impossible because Jack, Tony, Curtis, Michelle, and Chloe have never all worked at CTU at the same time except for season 4. That was when there was a nuclear warhead stolen so I doubt they had time to fit this in.**

**

* * *

**Jack sat up in his office reading over a report. He happened to glance out the window and saw that the screens were playing news reports from all over the world. Each one played the same scene, that of a plane's fuselage on a beach. Close-up shots allowed for a view of the bodies. It was obvious that they had died tragic and painful deaths as all the bodies appeared to be mutilated in one way or another. This was something that would require his immediate attention because you never knew where terrorists might be lurking. 

He ran downstairs and to get people attention yelled, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Jack," said Tony. "Oceanic Flight 815 has been discovered on a small island. The catch is that no one knew the island existed. The terror threat has been taken to red and orders from the President are to meet some CSIs out of Las Vegas at LAX then fly out to Sydney."

"Who's heading the team?" asked Jack.

"You will be Jack. The President is concerned over the safety of the team who will be going in and wants the best people there. As you can see from the video that's being broadcast there are bodies all over that beach. We are truly heading into the unknown."

"Who'll be accompanying me?"

"I will along with Michelle, Chloe, and Curtis."

"ETA for the CSIs?" asked Jack.

"Approximately 2100 hours. Then there will be a layover of two hours before the flight departs for Sydney."

"I'll gather the gear and we can meet in the situation room in 30 minutes," said Jack.

"Synchronizing watches now!" said Tony.

"Damnit Tony! We don't have time for that," said Jack as he sprinted to get the gear as if it would be the last thing he ever did.

"What's up with Jack?" asked Michelle, lightly touching Tony's arm.

"I don't know honey. All I know is that the stress he is experiencing will only get worse."

"I can think of some great stress relief techniques that can offer quick…release," breathed Michelle into Tony's ear, her hand lightly brushing over Tony's crotch in a move that could be construed as sexual harassment.

"Ah…Michelle," Tony managed to let out in a gasp. "Meet me in corridor A in …right about now." Tony swallowed the groan he was about to let escape from his mouth.

"Tony," Michelle said coyly. "Is that a gun in your pocket…"

"It's not my gun," gasped Tony before trying to look as inconspicuous as possible as he walked down to corridor A.

Michelle smirked before walking after him.

"I wonder what's going on between Tony and Michelle," pondered Edgar.

"Do you know nothing Edgar?" Chloe snapped. "They're obviously going to have sex."

"Sorry Chloe. I'm just trying to keep this place interesting as no one seems to talk anymore."

"Well I have some stuff to do Edgar. I am going on a very important mission soon."

"Sure Chloe. Sorry to have bothered you."

"Whatever Edgar," and Chloe stalked off to make better use of her time, missing the reproachful look thrown in her direction.

* * *

The 30 minutes passed rather quickly for everyone. Tony found the release he was looking for, Chloe found a better way to use her time, and Jack loaded two trucks full of various guns and useful equipment. 

They met in the situation room then in a single file line walked briskly out into the sun to pile into the two awaiting trucks and headed out to LAX.

At LAX they set up a command post in a lounge and waited until the plane from McCarran got in.

Chloe kept those back at CTU informed with minute by minute reports of what was happening. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to report and she felt herself slipping into boredom All Jack and Curtis were doing was reading dossiers about the CSIs coming in from Las Vegas. They would be the first to admit that they were paranoid but they wanted to make sure that who they would be working with had no ties to terrorism.

Tony and Michelle were around…Somewhere…

The plane from Las Vegas landed and Jack went out to greet them.

"Dr. Grissom," Jack yelled over the roar of the plane's still moving engines. "I'm Jack Bauer. Welcome to Los Angeles. We've set up a moveable command post in a lounge that will be moved to the plane when we leave. Any questions? Nope? Good. Let's move out then."

He quickly gave the team of alleged crack CSIs a once over. Guns could visibly be seen on Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown. He noticed that Warrick seemed to be standing awfully close to Catherine Willows. After taking one look at Catherine it was quite clear to him that thinking of Catherine as an ex-stripper would not be much of a stretch for the imagination. Her short shorts showed off perfectly toned and tanned legs while the shirt was a little to low for his comfort. He cursed how tight his pants were beginning to feel. His gaze moved swiftly on down the line

He filed away in a section of his brain that the attraction between Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle may just be the most obvious thing he had every seen. From the invasion of personal space to the not so subtle ass grab it was quite clear that they were more than just co-workers. He also noticed that Grissom lacked in certain aspects of fashion. His hat, for example, showed a lack of knowledge in head dressings. Jack adjusted his designer sunglasses confidently.

As for Greg Sanders, Jack chalked him up as slightly crazy and eccentric and moved on with the important world saving he would be partaking in very shortly.

They walked across the tarmac and into the air conditioned airport. Jack introduced Grissom and his team to his own team from CTU.

Two hours were wasted fairly easily. Greg finally got the opportunity to eat his delicious Caesar salad with an actual, non-useless fork. He even claimed how delicious the salad was.

Tony and Michelle, like Jack, picked up on Grissom and Sara's not so secret relationship. They talked to them for nearly the full two hours about the difficulty of overcoming sexual tension in the workplace then, once that had been discussed, deciding whether to keep the relationship secret or not. Tony and Michelle gave tips to Grissom and Sara and a laugh was had by all when Grissom recounted the tale of all the times he had turned Sara down and how they eventually decided that they were both ready for a relationship.

Catherine gave up on Warrick and decided to hit on Jack who didn't have time for her advances. He hooked her up with Chloe and both Catherine and Chloe had a good discussion about the troubles of being headstrong women in the modern workplace.

Warrick and Curtis talked about the difficulties of obtaining such high positions in government jobs while being in an ethnic minority.

Jack sighed contentedly. _"Looks like everyone will get along just fine,"_ he thought.

When they finally boarded the flight to Sydney all felt closer and the flight down to Sydney didn't seem quite as long although Greg scared them all (except for Jack who didn't scare at all) when he thought he saw a snake and armed himself with a spork. It was a false alarm.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you are reading this story I apologize for not updating. Updating and I are not on the best terms.**

* * *

The car containing Gregory House and Allison Cameron pulled up outside up outside John F Kennedy International Airport.

"Remind me why we couldn't leave from Newark again?" asked House as he opened his car door and stepped out.

Cameron slid out after him and replied. "Probably because all teams coming from the East Coast are meeting at this airport then flying on to Sydney. From Sydney we'll meet with people from the West Coast before finally getting to the island."

"Then remind me why we agreed to come anyway."

"You agreed because you like the unknown and Cuddy figured it would be the perfect opportunity for you to use your great bedside manner. I'm coming because Cuddy thought you needed someone more responsible to remind you that manners are still important."

House was just about to give some form of snappy reply when a man approached him.

"Gregory House? I'm Mac Taylor from the NYPD Crime Lab. Sorry your visit you New York couldn't be under better circumstances."

"Quite," said House popping two pills.

"We're all camped out in a lounge waiting for flights from Miami and Washington DC to arrive. Why don't you go and meet the rest of us New Yorkers while we wait."

House hobbled through a corridor in the airport while Mac and Cameron, complete with bemused smile, walked together.

"Sorry about House… He can be a bit a bit reclusive sometimes," said Cameron.

"Don't apologize for him," said Mac.

"I feel I should though. He can be such an ass sometimes and he doesn't even seem to care."

"Don't worry about it. Someone like him needs to be a bit of an ass sometimes."

"But he's an ass all the time. He doesn't care about the feelings of others and he's always speaking before…"

"Look forget about it. If you're lucky you'll get swept up in doing something completely different from him and won't see him for however long we're there."

Mac and Cameron walked in companionable silence until they arrived where the New York CSIs were. Mac introduced her around to Stella, Danny, Lindsey, and Sheldon. House was completely uninterested in what was going on around him and was watching something on a portable DVD player.

Sheldon was completely blown over to see Gregory House in the same room as he was and tried to strike up a conversation with him. It wasn't everyday that he got to brush shoulders with such a medical genius. House ignored him and put on some headphones so he didn't have to listen to him.

The plane from Washington DC was first to arrive. The group that spilled from the plane was anything but similar Off the plane ambled an obvious FBI agent, obvious lab techs with their arms loaded with gear and equipment, and two people who wore FBI windbreakers but looked nothing like FBI agents.

About an hour later, the plane from Miami arrived. They were then set to begin their adventure. And that was exactly what it was going to be...


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Look at the pretty update. I'm shocked too. I have plans to add another five shows to this crossover. Perhaps, it depends where this fic leads.

* * *

"Look Booth I really don't have time to argue. Just load that stuff over there in the truck and we can leave," said Temperance Brennan as she continued loading gear into the truck.

"Bones haven't you been listening to me? We have to wait for two more FBI agents before we can leave," said Seeley Booth.

"Fine, whatever Booth. Just help loading the gear in and then you can wait for the FBI agents." They were finishing up loading the truck when an idea struck Brennan. "Can I drive one of the other cars Booth?"

"What? No, these trucks are to be driven only by the FBI agents. We have two more coming and we have three trucks. That means that I can drive one and the other two agents can each drive one."

"You drive like a crazy man and if you drive like one then it's likely to assume that the other agents will drive like crazy men. I swear that sometimes you FBI agents are given lessons in driving crazy. I don't need to remind you of the expensive gear we're traveling with and that if even one piece of equipment gets damaged then we may not be able to do our work."

"I'll take it slow I promise. The other agents will be informed of your request as well before we leave." Just as Brennan was about to say something to him Zach, Angela, and Hodgins arrived.

"Shotgun," cried Zach as he sprinted across the grass and into the nearest truck.

"Zach," said Booth, "just to let you know there are three trucks."

"Shotgun of this car then!"

"I, unlike my colleague here, really don't care what truck I'm in," said Jack Hodgins as he stood on the curb next to Angela, smiling shyly at her.

"Where's Cam?" asked Booth. "I thought she was coming on this trip?"

"Don't you ever read memos Booth?" asked Bones. "There aren't going to be any coroners on the island with us. She's also staying behind to hold to fort while we're away."

"Oh…" said Booth, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"What about you Brennan? You want to take shotgun?" asked Angela with a smile on her face, neatly changing the subject away from any relationship that may or may not between Booth and Cam.

To save her from answering fate chose that moment to have the car containing the two other FBI agents arrive. Booth walked up to the approaching vehicle and the passenger rolled down the window.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth. You can leave you car here and each drive one of our trucks to the airport."

Doors opened and the two occupants slid out of the car. "I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder and this is Special Agent Dana Scully," Mulder stated bluntly once Scully had come around to were everyone had assembled around the trucks. When he saw that Hodgins mouth had dropped he quickly went on. "You must be Jack Hodgins," he said, nodding in the direction of Hodgins.

Hodgins nodded. "Jack Hodgins. Don't be fooled by the lab coat, curly hair, and boyish good looks…" Booth snorted at this comment but quickly looked at the ground. "…I am in fact a walking encyclopedia of government cover-ups. Once some men in black suits came for me," he added to show his knowledge of what they did.

"I know. Well I would bore you with the details but there could just be a government conspiracy awaiting us on the island. Think of it this way Mr. Hodgins, you could part of your own government cover-up," said Mulder.

"Really?" asked Hodgins as his eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Can I be a part too?" asked Zach from the truck.

"What's your name kid?" asked Mulder.

"I am not a kid," growled Zach as he sat himself up straight in the truck. "I have a doctorate. And how is it you were aware of Hodgins name but not mine?"

_Whatever_ thought Booth as Zach made the comment about not being a kid. Doctorate or not, he would always be a kid.

"I like to keep up-to-date with certain things, including when false reports about planes are filed." He shot a look at Hodgins.

"Well then…I'm Zach. You've already been introduced to Hodgins and Booth and over here is Dr. Brennan and Angela," he said pointing in their general direction.

"Nice to meet you all," said Scully. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yep," said Booth. "I thought being FBI agents and all we could drive the cars out to the airport. Dr. Brennan though informed me that since it seems to be a prerequisite for FBI agents to drive like crazy people, she would like us to take it slow so we don't damage any equipment."

"Won't be a problem for us," said Mulder. "We're going to drive our humble little car out to the airport so if any equipment is damaged it won't be our problem." With that Mulder and Scully got back in their car and drove off.

"I'll take those," said Brennan, grabbing a set of keys from Booth's hand and getting into the truck with Zach.

"I'll take the other set," said Angela.

"I'll ride with you Angela," Hodgins added with a smile.

"Guess that means that I'll drive the other one," mumbled Booth, still shell shocked the Bones would actually be driving a FBI truck.


End file.
